This is Our Solution
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Daisuke loves Ken. Miyako loves Ken. Ken doesn't want anyone hurt. this is their solution


Me not own Digimon.

A/N: the name is the same as my friend's fic, but it suits here as well. So go read Kurai-Jaugen-Doragon so that no one'll have anything to say!

Warning: love triangle. Being nice to characters most people don't like when liking the 'main' couple. No flames accepted.

**This is Our Solution**

****

Two bodies ran across the field, two young souls flying as though nothing could stop them. The freedom they were having, limited as it may be, as fictional as it was, gave the two entrance to their own world where they could soar higher than any bird or angel heaven had to offer. The sky was no limit, and the sun, no source of light compared to the two's smiles.

"Got past you again, Ichijouji!"

The teasings were mutual.

"Then how come I'm still leading?!"

Two bodies in motion, creating more energy than any chemical reaction. They pushed themselves away, relying on pride and stubbornness to keep the attraction from making them one.

"Not for long!"

A swift move, and the white-black object went through the net; neither boy cared much.

"Told you so."

They then stood there, doing nothing but stare at each other in love and admiration. The ebony haired youth smiled dreamily at his young love.

Ichijouji Ken stood there, breathing a bit heavily after the game. His deep indigo hair was tied tightly at the back of his head, however, few midnight-hued strands found their way to frame his face in what his boyfriend found a divine way. His eyes flittered radiantly, showing of the changes the boy underwent during the past four years. No longer shy, he had seen Happiness stand before him, and offered Happiness a cup of tea. 

Utter bliss came in the form of Motomiya Daisuke, new leader of the Chosen Children.

Tired or worn out, or even dead, Ken reckoned, the boy would still grin. And that grin was enough to make Ken stand up when he fell down, breath when there was no air left, live when life ended, or just get up on the day of an exam. His chocolate toned skin still stood in perfect harmony with his hair and eyes. His hair, spiky as ever, still standing in every direction, a constant reminder of the boy's freedom and wildness, until someone patted him gently enough in the right way. His eyes were like a priceless jewel, glittering, reflecting the sun's fading light, making Ken's world 10 times brighter.

Ken licked his lips, savoring the kisses he shared with those grinning lips, anxiously waiting the kisses to come.

"It's getting late."

Daisuke said, looking west as the sun began to set. Ken watched it, admiring on of nature's wonders.

"Beautiful."

"You're even more."

The boy's usually pale cheeks resembled his crest in color.

"Dai-chan… there're people around."

"So? Let them stare."

Despite the changes in both, they were still an incredible couple. Loud, outgoing Daisuke with quiet, shy Ken. The perfect match. They thought so, too.

"I had fun today, Dai-chan."

"Me too, Ken-chan."

The two boys slowly approached each other, goofy, dreamy smiles etched on their lips. At first they held hands, looking into each other's eyes.

"'People are around', Ken-chan."

"'so?' Dai-chan? 'Let them stare'."

The two have heard about how it feels to embrace. And they knew that words did the experience no justice whatsoever.

Two hearts beating as one, they heard the faint echoes of their own souls ringing in the other's heart. The warmth they shared beat that of a super nova, and the electricity- that of a thunder storm.

They stood like that for at least 5 minutes, before slowly changing positions. Heads tilting, mouths meeting and tongues dancing, the two boys reached euphoria. A slender hand reached under the taller boy's shirt, drawing circles on his back. The response was a giggle and a pinch in return. Giggles of fun and bliss escaped their throats. As the two leaned against a tree the dance continued, hearts and bodies acting as one. Not caring who saw, and what they said, the two Chosen did what they loved doing best- being next to each other.

When moans escaped Ken's throat, the two quiet reluctantly broke apart, leaning against the tree, hands still joined.

"How is it that whenever we touch you make me fall in love with you even more?"

"Must be my magic touch."

"Or incredible luck, if you ask me."

Two grins turned to face the newcomer, no anger at all for breaking the moment.

"Is it seven o'clock yet, Mi-chan?"

"Ten minutes past, Dai."

Inoue Miyako, Chosen of Purity and Love; the last part of this trio of love. Her long lavender hair was let loose in the wind, giving her face a light lavender aura. Her glasses discarded, her soft red eyes showed happiness at seeing the two she loved with a smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miyako-chan."

"Don't worry. As long as you're happy, so am I."

Kissing Dai goodnight, Ken took the girl's hand gently.

"So… shall we be off?"

"Hai. Oyasumi, Dai."

"Mi-chan."

Kisses and hugs were exchanged, and Daisuke waited behind as he watched the seemingly normal couple walk off. Crossing his arms and smirking, Daisuke shook his head.

'A year ago Mi and I would kill each other over you, Ken-chan. No wonder you came up with this idea. My boyfriend's a genius, after all.'

And so, Daisuke went home, teasingly waiting his next date with either, and happily knowing that the third would still love him.

Yep.

Utopia.

A/N: now anyone else can see the sequel ideas? :P


End file.
